Star Trek: The Next Generation Vol 1 3
discovers them and admonishes them both for their seemingly reckless behavior. Tasha recollects how little opportunity she had to play as a child growing up on . Soon after, Picard calls Tasha to the where she finds that the ship has come upon an unidentified alien vessel. cannot pick up an sensor readings, but the Betazed insists that there are lifeforms aboard. Picard has assemble a landing party to inspect the ship. Aboard the ship, the party is attacked by an invisible person or persons. This shadowy specter takes out security officers Gibson and Hahn and begins strangling Commander Riker. Tasha Yar loses her nerve and refuses to fire upon the assailant out of fear of injuring Riker. The crew are immediately beamed back aboard the Enterprise and Riker is taken to Sickbay. While Captain Picard tries to make sense of all of this, he receives a visitation by the most unwelcome of guests - . Q tries to convince Picard that the crew of the alien ship are evil and that he should waste no time obliterating them. Q's constant badgering irritates Picard, but he refuses to give Q any reason to feel magnanimous. Moments later, the alien ship fires on the . The ship takes a direct hit to the lower decks and Picard is forced to separate the saucer section from the . They eventually find a way to pinpoint the life forms aboard the opposing ship and bring them over to the Enterprise. They are actually humans who had found their way onto the enemy ship, but had no idea how the ship functioned. Additionally, Picard learns that these humans made a special arrangement with Q -- one that would have afforded them great wealth had they agreed to attack the Enterprise. Q however, has not held up his end of the bargain. Adding to the intensity, Lt. informs the Captain that they have lost track of the ship's saucer section. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * The Creeg * Ensign Turner * Security officer Gibson * Security officer Hahn Locations: * Tarod * Items: * * * * Vehicles: * ** ** ** ** | AppearingCategories = No | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in the 1995 Star Trek: The Next Generation: Beginnings trade paperback. * This issue was published concurrently with . * The events from this series take place in the year 2364, some time after the Season One episode "Hide_and_Q_(episode)|Hide and Q}}", but prior to the death of Tasha Yar in " ". | Trivia = * Ensign Turner is an , just like Ensign from the Star Trek animated series as well as Star Trek (Volume 1). | Recommended = * Star Trek (Volume 1) * Star Trek (Volume 2) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (Volume 1) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (Volume 2) * Who's Who in Star Trek | Links = * Star Trek: The Next Generation at Wikipedia * Q Factor article at Memory Beta, the licensed Star Trek publication Wiki. * Star Trek: The Next Generation (Volume 1) series index at at the Grand Comics Database Project }}